


girl meets world: belgium 1831

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: this poem is about how her love  for her lightning affected not only her, but her relationship with her friends.a lot of her in here.





	girl meets world: belgium 1831

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave a comment! i would love to know your opinions, advices or if you have any suggestions for future poems!

she didn't go to england,  
se stayed here  
with me,  
with him.

belgium 1831 was dancing in my head,  
i didn't now why  
but it was there  
and i wasn't afraid.

i was just hurting,  
because everyday i loved her more  
and the distance between us  
grew  
and grew  
until i fell apart.

i loved her  
she loved him.  
i couldn't tell her,  
it would broke them.

but the secret that my heart was keeping,  
broke me.  
so i slowly   
became  
a lonely  
wolf.

then i understood my father.

being in love with riley  
wasn't good for me,  
it turned me into a bitter creature  
who couldn't even paint purple cats,  
or benches  
or doors.

being in love with riley wasn't good for them,  
so i stoped showing up  
i started to make excuses every time  
they showed up  
at my door.

at the beggining they tried to reach me,  
they really tried,  
but then  
they stoped

they stoped caring.  
or that was what i thought.  
they  
are  
my family  
they couldn't stopcaring,  
they just didn't show it to me,  
but they cared.

they just wanted to understand  
what was going on with me,  
but i closed  
mayaville's doors.

and then ireland came.  
mom and i went  
to meet the clutterbuckets  
to breath some fresh air.

and i loved it there.  
and i stayed.

it felt good.  
but it alse felt weird.

i was okay with myself,  
but i was missing them.

then i went  
back  
and everything  
has changed.


End file.
